Users of a mobile telecommunications service can download a variety of multimedia contents from a contents provider through a wireless data network, and such trend for a wireless multimedia service is expected to increase continuously. The multimedia contents, which are downloadable through a wireless data network, include, e.g., advertisement character messages, news, information on stock market, materials for students, real-time audio and video streaming data, and the like.
As a mobile terminal for downloading such multimedia data through a wireless data network, a third-generation mobile communications terminal, i.e., an IMT-2000 terminal, which includes a WAP (wireless application protocol) browser and a VOD (video on demand) player for downloading and playing multimedia contents, has been introduced.
While a conventional wireless data network is capable of transmitting data such as character messages at a transmission rate of several tens of Kbps, a high-speed wireless data network is now used in providing multimedia contents to users at a transmission rate of several hundreds of kbps to several Mbps.
However, in the high-speed wireless data network, a connection established between a mobile terminal and a contents provider may be interrupted due to a network congestion caused by an instantaneous surge of requests for connection thereto or the mobile terminal leaving the service coverage area. Accordingly, in such cases, there is a need for a method for the user of the wireless data network to be easily reconnected to the contents provider.